<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Manny Taur is a Bully and Y/N is amazing by Kikikittykis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847642">Manny Taur is a Bully and Y/N is amazing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikikittykis/pseuds/Kikikittykis'>Kikikittykis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster High, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I Don't Even Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikikittykis/pseuds/Kikikittykis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson likes Y/N but won't go after her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Holt Hyde/Reader, Jackson Jekyll/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Manny Taur is a Bully and Y/N is amazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackson was absolutely enamoured by the girl who sat in front of him writing down notes from the lesson being taught by Mr.Rotter. Your name was (Y/N) and he thought that you were the prettiest girl at Monster High. Your two best friends were Cupid and Robecca. You always wore plaid and you had a knife strapped to your ankle just in case something happened in the school. You were a sweet girl you always had a smile on your face but you near really connected with the more popular ghouls like Draculaura and Frankie you stuck to Robecca and Cupid only talking to them. Jackson guessed that her and Cupid knew each other and had history. And Robecca was your Deskmate and from what Jackson could see you two got along. When you had just come to Monster High Frankie Stein had tried to become your friend but you pushed her away and never looked her dead in the eye. Jackson stared at you intently as you guys waited for class to start. “Hello Class”<br/>
A weak “Hello Mr.Rotter” came back<br/>
“I said Hello Class”<br/>
“Hello Mr.Rotter” the class said with a bit more enthusiasm<br/>
“That’s better we have a new student, Mr. Jack Kline” Jackson could see you straighten up in your seat and tie your hair back as Jack came in through the door with Black and red wings behind his back they were feathery and gave off light.<br/>
“Mr. Kline you may take Ms.Steams Seat if she doesn't mind”<br/>
“I don’t mind professor where should I sit”<br/>
“You may sit next to Mr.Jekyll” Jack watched as Robecca sat next to him and Jack sat next to (Y/N) as they got along well and knew each other previously. The bell rang an hour later (Y/N) picked up all of her stuff and put it into her book bag. </p><p>Jackson was walking toward his locker when Manny Taur pushed him into it and said<br/>
“Watch it Nerd”<br/>
“Why don’t you leave him alone” Jackson heard you say as you walked up to Manny Taur<br/>
“And why should I do that”<br/>
“I’ll beat your ass”<br/>
“You a Ghoul never”<br/>
“I'm well trained after all you’ve heard of the Winchesters right”<br/>
“No but I bet their pansies”<br/>
“My dad is Dean Winchester The Hunter which means that I am a hunter and a Woman of Letters, So I’d suggest you leave him alone”<br/>
“Fine but your a loser too” Manny grunted as he stomped away<br/>
“Hey are you ok”<br/>
“Why did you help me”<br/>
“Because Weirdo’s need to stick together” Jackson watched you walk away to your next class Jackson was Impressed nobody intimidated Manny Taur and that was amazing that you were able too.</p><p>It was a proven Fact that you (Y/N) Winchester liked Jackson Jekyll. But deep down you knew that it would never workout considering the fact that almost everyone who knew the Winchesters ended up dead or hurt and you could never let Jackson get hurt no matter what. You knew that you shouldn’t get attached to Jackson but you couldn’t resist being near him it’s as if there is a force pulling you towards him and making you fall in love with him even more. You made your way towards Cupid’s tower knowing that she would know how to help with you loving Jackson.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would be very happy if you could Kudo and Comment, it would make me very happy if I knew that lots of people liked my stories<br/>Subscribe to me for more stories if you want</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>